


Mycroft Holmes Is The British Government (A Study in Cerulean, Chapter 2)

by angwe



Series: A Study in Cerulean [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angwe/pseuds/angwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pays a visit to his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft Holmes Is The British Government (A Study in Cerulean, Chapter 2)

**  
**

**  
**  
Code parser 83 B3 4F online.   
Give it plan G6.   
Subprocess AE 50 returns odds of 50:1.   
Add two agents on the ground and reallocate resources in the flight plan. Recalculate.   
Door access code card-swipe:   
53:68:65:72:6c:6f:63:6b   
20:48:6f:6c:6d:65:73:20   
54:68:65:20:59:6f:75:6e   
67:65:72:20:42:72:6f:74   
68:65:72:20:41:6e:64:20   
50:72:6f:64:69:67:61:6c   
20:53:6f:6e   
Let him in. All process jumped to background queues. Priority FF EE and higher only to forebrain alert. I’ll need the extra cycles.   
“Good morning, little brother. What brings you around?”   
“Don’t ask pointless questions, Mycroft.”   
“As you wish. Which of the myriad possible avenues of inquiry would you like me to traverse?”   
“You’re more than that and you know it. Stop needling me.”   
“Just a little processing humor.”   
“I hate B-tree jokes. You always pile them on like I’m some kind of heap.”   
“Your smirk gives lie to the annoyance in your voice. Besides, you like bees.”   
“Oh, ha-ha. Would you mind materializing, at least?”   
Always likes a show, that one. He’ll pay for it one day. But who am I to complain? It doesn’t usually come in the form of a request. Damn Parliamentary rules. Activate presence subroutines.   
Presence online.   
“Thank you.”   
“Since you asked so nicely. Now, truly, which problem are you seeking my advice on?”   
“A new one.”   
“There are no new ones for me, Sherlock.”   
“The latest, then. Most recent timestamp?”   
“Glad to see you’ve found your sense of humor. Mine’s in archival at the moment.”   
“No it isn’t, that was a joke.”   
“Watson isn’t around to be impressed. I’m not entirely certain you need to be here.”   
“Oh, but I think you know why I’d want the conversation here. I may be spied upon, but they’re your bugs.”   
“You can’t always be so sure of that.”   
“But you can.”   
“Sometimes.”   
“What?”   
“Nevermind. You seek some information about the fragment?”   
“What do you know?”   
“Origins or analysis?”   
“I’ve got my own origin story, and my own analysis. While I’d be interested in what the government knows as to the ‘what’, I’m more concerned with the ‘where’.”   
“Besides your own source? Only one step higher up. Seems the call for outside help came from the boss.”   
“And?”   
“Well, it’s called Morsten Industries for a reason?”   
“Family owned. Majority shareholders. Happens from time to time.”   
“You wrote off what you shouldn’t have.”   
“What, the lineage clause? Archaic. Must have thousands of legitimate heirs, even if you only pull the paternal lines.”   
“And?”   
“She really is in charge?”   
“You could easily have checked the org chart.”   
“I though that was P.R. Purely for show.”   
“Not in the least. I’ve sent a declassified file to John’s systems for incorporation into one of your data-havens. You can look over the details when you get home. For now, you only need to know that Ms. Morsten initiated your involvement in the case, and explicitly requested that we stand down until needed.”   
“What do you mean, we?”   
“Old company. Old loyalties. They still consider themselves to be very much a British company. And they’ve been good allies.”   
“So, they can call in the secret service if they want? Why me then?”   
“No, Sherlock, they can’t pull us, but they can politely request that we hold off an external investigation that will surely end up in the annual report, even just as a footnote, in order to try to get the house in order all on their own.”   
“Won’t that show up as an obstruction of justice?”   
“No.”   
“Right. They’ve filed a missing person report but haven’t released any details. And per the citizen privacy laws, they have an extra month before they need to talk to you about the case again to keep it alive.”   
“Two months. They’ve filed a missing person report, but in a month they can just tell us a bunch of stuff we already know - ”   
“And keep the case from going ‘technically cold’.”   
“In any case, look at what I sent.”   
“Anything I won’t learn just from a meeting?”   
“A few things.”   
“Like?”   
“Sherlock!”   
“Right. Duties. Queen and country. Ta!”   
I can’t tell him what I can’t tell him. I can’t tell him what I can tell him. It’s all worse because I don’t know what is and isn’t safe, nor even if thing really aren’t safe or if I’m going paranoid.   
Foreground Ultra and Mega, keep previous processing request hurdles in place.   
Clearance F3 12 message. Whitehall. Crypto-signature indicates PM.   
Again?   
Decrypted message appears to be blank.   
Oh, no it isn’t. Isolate the memory bank. Trace the neural path, and dump the trace to cold storage on level five. Disconnect all remote processes associated with that crypto-signature check. Shut down in-process memory involved locally. Spilt this processing stack between twelve nearest nodes. Cold restart this particular network. Back in a couple of seconds chaps.   
**   
**

**  
**


End file.
